wwe_wrestlingfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mick Foley
Michael Francis "Mick" Foley, Sr. (7 de junio de 1965), es un luchador profesional estadounidense. Foley ha trabajado para las mayores empresas de Estados Unidos, como la World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (WWF/E), World Championship Wrestling (WCW), Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) y Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), además de promociones japonesas. Durante toda su carrera, ha luchado bajo diferentes personalidades, siendo las más conocidas Mankind, Cactus Jack y Dude Love. También es conocido por su estilo de lucha hardcore y sus luchas violentas, por lo que es conocido como The Hardcore Legend. Foley ha sido cuatro veces Campeón Mundial, al haber conseguido tres veces el Campeonato de la WWF y una vez el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la TNA. También destacan sus ocho reinados como Campeón Mundial por Parejas, su reinado como Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la ECW y su reinado como Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WCW, lo que le convierte en el único luchador que ha ganado los campeonatos en pareja de la ECW, WCW y WWF. 'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1996-2008)' '1996-1997' Debutó en la WWE en 1996, el día después de Wrestlemania 12, como Mankind, un gimmick de una persona esquizofrénica y loca que vivia en el Boiler Room, iniciando un feudo con Undertaker, ganando en SummerSlam (1996) en la primera Boiler Room Match y perdiendo en WWF In Your House: Buried Alive en una Buried Alive Match. Tras esto, peleó en el torneo de King Of the Ring, donde luchó hasta llegar a la final contra Triple H, perdiendo ante él. '1998-1999' Luego, presentó a su personaje Dude Love como personaje sorpresa que acompañaría a Stone Cold Steve Austin para luchar por los títulos en parejas, ganándolos, pero debido a una lesión en la rodilla, deben dejarlos. Luego, presenta a su personaje Cactus Jack, luchando contra HHH en el Madison Square Garden en una lucha sin DQ. En el Royal Rumble de 1998 participa con sus tres facetas, siendo eliminadas las tres. En ese lapso, aparece como Cactus Jack generando un feudo con The New Age Outlaws, presentando así a su compañero y amigo personal Terry Funk, (Chainsaw Charlie) luchando en Wrestlemania 14, saliendo victorioso en una lucha de Basureros. Después, vende su alma al diablo siendo Dude Love, el perrito faldero de Vince Mcmahon, que se empeñaba en quitarle el título de la WWE a Stone Cold Steve Austin, luchando contra él en Unforgiven 98 y Over the Edge 98 perdiendo en ambas. Tras esto, Dude Love desaparece y aparece Mankind para conseguir una oportunidad de lucha por el título al Undertaker en la lucha Hell in a Cell en el PPV King of the Ring 98, donde el Undertaker lanzó a Mankind desde lo alto de la celda y le hizo atravesar el techo de esta hasta la lona y le cubrió después de tirarle encima de unas chinchetas, convirtiendo esa lucha en una de las más recordadas de la historia y desmostrando que ya no era un programa sólo para niños. Fue reconocido por la gente como un gran luchador y presentó a su amiguito Mr. Socko, con quien desempeñaba su finisher "Mandible Claw" y también recibe el reconocimiento de ser el "Rey de la Lucha Violenta", siendo nombrado por Vince Mcmahon el primer campeón de lucha violenta y le cedió el WWE Hardcore Championship en 1998, título que luego perdió contra el Big Boss Man. También comienza su campaña para ganar por primera vez el título de la WWE, teniendo varias luchas contra Ken Shamrock y The Rock, donde The Rock salió vencedor. También participó de las Survivor Series 98 donde llegó a la final contra The Rock, pero cuando le aplica el Francotirador (Sharpshooter), Vince manda a tocar la campana, nombrando campeón a The Rock, cuando Mankind nunca se rindió. Metido en un feudo contra The Corporation, Mankind recibe una oportunidad de lucha por el título en Raw is War, ganando por primera vez el título máximo de la WWE y apareciendo en la portada de WWF Magazine). Pero la presión por parte de The Corporation fue tan grande que le dio una oportunidad a The Rock de luchar por el cinturón en el Royal Rumble 99 en un "I Quit Match", donde el primero en rendirse diciendo por el micrófono "I Quit", pierde. Foley describía sus reglas diciendo "There´s no KO, no DQ, no corporate members in the ring side, no stopping the match for excesed blood lost..."(Aquí no hay Ko, descalificaciones, sin miembros del cuerpo fuera del ring y no páramos por exceso de pérdida de sangre) y cumplió todas esas expectativas, siendo una cruenta lucha, donde The Rock destruyó la cabeza de Mankind a sillazos, ganando al final con una grabación de su voz diciendo "I Quit". Pero Mick y tuvo su oportunidad en el entretiempo de SuperBowl del año 1998, en un programa especial de Sunday Night Heat, donde peleó sin DQ contra The Rock y ganó el título por segunda vez, pero lo pierde nuevamente en Raw is War en una lucha de escaleras, donde al hacer su aparición el Big Show, tira a Mankind de la escalera, ayudando a The Rock a ganar el título. Esto derivó en una lucha contra el Big Show en Wrestlemania XV donde Mankind gana (por descalificación del Big Show) y otra en Backlash 99 en un Boiler Room Match, donde Mankind gana. Meses después, lucha contra Triple H y éste lo lesiona con un martillo, alejándolo del ring un par de meses Al volver en Summerslam 99 tuvo una oportunidad por el título en un Triple Threat Match contra Stone Cold Steve Austin y HHH, ganando el título por tercera vez. Luego, al día siguiente pierde el título contra Triple H, formando un gran feudo contra Shane McMahon y sus aliados. Esa semana se une a The Rock en parejas y ganan el título en parejas a The Undertaker y Big Show, creando así la famosa "The Rock 'n' Sock Connection". Participa de muchas luchas importantes en el resto del año 1999, como el "Six Pack Challenge" por el título de la WWE en Unforgiven 99, un feudo contra Val Venis en No Mercy 99 y ayuda a Vince en su lucha sin DQ contra Triple H en Armageddon 99, pero ninguna tan increíble como las que esperaban a principios del año 2000, donde todo surge cuando Mankind ayuda a The Rock en un Lumberjack Match. '2000' Debido al poder que tenía Triple H, le ordenó a Foley a luchar contra The Rock en un "You're Fired Match", donde el ganador se quedaba en la WWF y el perdedor era despedido. Debido a que Mankind perdió la lucha, fue despedido. Durante su ausencia, D-Generation X se burló de él con vídeos y personas disfrazadas, mientras que los luchadores de la WWE reunieron firmas para su regreso. Finalmente, Foley hizo su regreso a la WWF, continuando su feudo con HHH, esta vez como Cactus Jack, ya que se iba a enfrentar a Triple H en un Street Fight match en Royal Rumble por el Campeonato de la WWF. A pesar de esto, fue derrotado por Triple H. Luego, Triple H le ofreció otra lucha por su título en la estipulación que él quisiera, siempre y cuando Foley apostara su carrera. Finalmente, en No Way Out se enfrentaron en un Hell in a Cell match, siendo derrotado de nuevo. Unas dos semanas antes de WrestleMania 2000 apareció la Sra Linda McMahon diciendo que cumpliría el sueño de Foley de estar en el evento principal de Wrestlemania. Participó ahí como Mick Foley, siendo eliminado en segundo lugar por Triple H en una lucha fatal de cuatro esquinas con eliminación. Después de ello fungio el papel de comisionado por cerca de un año completo, y durante dicho mandato se hizo de muchos enemigos. En Wrestlemania XX tuvo un encuentro haciendo pareja con The Rock contra Evolution , perdiendo por un RKO de Randy Orton. Tuvo su revancha en Backlash en un Hardcore Match perdiendo después de que Orton le aplicase un RKO en un bate con alambre de púas. 'Apariciones espóradicas (2005-2007)' Fue por meses en 2005 haciendo apariciones esporadicas en RAW. El fue junto a Joey Styles comentarista el PPV One Night Stand en el cual ayudo a los miembros de la ECW a atacar al General Manager de RAW Eric Bischoff. Luego continuo haciendo apariciones esporadicas como apareciendo en Homecoming para ser entrevistado junto a Shawn Michaels por Roddy Piper en el segmento de este, Piper's Pit pero durante la entrevista con Foley, Piper y Foley fueron atacados por Bob Orton y Randy Orton quien le aplicó su RKO. Luego en las semanas siguientes empezo un feudo con Carlito enfrentandose ambos en Taboo Tuesday donde el publico eligio que Foley luchara con su antiguo personaje, Mankind el cual gano con un 52%, Cactus Jack tubo un 35% y Dude Love un 13%, finalmente con su personaje Mankind derroto a Carlito. Luego inicio una demanda contra el General Manager de RAW Eric Bischoff donde le acuso de todas las maldades que este habia echo provocando el despido de Bischoff por Vince McMahon (Kayfabe). En Wrestlemania 22, participó en un Hardcore Match contra Edge. El combate era el final de un feudo que empezó en un show de RAW, cuando arbitró de forma especial una lucha por el WWE Championship entre John Cena y Edge, combate que ganó Cena por conteo de tres después de que le aplicara su Finisher característico a Edge, el FU. Perdió el combate en Wrestlemania 22 después de que el canadiense le aplicara una Spear y lo lanzara contra una mesa ardiendo colocada en los aledaños del ring y posteriormente practicando el conteo de tres. Luego continuó por algunas semanas su feudo con Edge trayendo compañeros de la ECW(Terry Funk y Tommy Dreamer) para luego traicionarlos y aliarse con Edge y Lita luego de que le ayudaran a ganar un combate contra Dreamer proclamandose junto a Edge Co-Campeónes Hardcore cambiando a Heel. Debido a esto en ECW One Night Stand Foley hizo equipo con Edge y Lita emfrentandose a Terry Funk, Tommy Dreamer y Beulah McGillicutty en un Hardcore Mixted Tag Team Match saliendo victoriosos. Posteriormente volvio a ser Face y comenzo un feudo con Ric Flair. Después de una lucha a dos de tres caídas contra Ric Flair en Vengeance la cual el mismo Foley la convirtió en Violenta, pero que desafortunadamente para él la perdió, ya que Ric había demostrado más dotes en el ring que Foley. Por fin pudo sacar a Ric de su vida como el mismo lo dijo al evento siguiente de la RAW. En el siguiente evento SummerSlam posterior a la lucha I Quit contra Ric Flair, (la cual pierde; por salvar a Melina) al día siguiente en RAW es obligado a unirse al club del mismísimo Vince y posteriormente despedido. Luego en 2007 empezo a hacer apariciones esporadicas en WWE RAW e ECW. En Vengeance 2007 lucha contra Bobby Lashley, King Booker, Randy Orton y John Cena por el WWE Championship, ganando Cena haciéndole un FU a Mick Foley. En Cyber Sunday 2007 le propusieron como posible árbitro en la pelea entre Batista y Undertaker junto a Stone Cold Steve Austin y JBL, ganado Austin con un 79%, quedando segundo Foley con un 11% y después JBL con un 10%. Tras esto, arbitraría un combate entre Hornswoggle y Jonathan Coachman en Raw del 29 de octubre, ganando Hornswoggle gracias a la intervención de Foley y tras acabar el combate le prestó a Hornswoggle un mini Mr. Socko para que le aplicara a Coachman un Low Blow tras la lucha. El 2 de noviembre Foley y Jonathan Coachman se enfrentaron esta vez siendo árbitro Hornswoggle, quien ayudó mucho a Mick para que venciera el combate con una Mandible Claw. En el XV Aniversario de Monday Night Raw, Mick, apareció con su faceta de Mankind, cuando Mr. McMahon se autoproclamó la mejor superestrella de la historia de RAW, tras esto, Foley le aplicó una Mandible Claw. En la primera edición de RAW del año se clasificó junto con Hornswoggle para el Royal Rumble 2008, pero fue eliminado por Triple H. Posteriormente, Foley fue añadido al roster de WWE Alumni. 'Comentarista 2008' En Backlash debutó como comentarista de la marca Smackdown! junto con Michael Cole en lugar de Jonathan Coachman, retirándose del puesto por el desagrado de su puesto y la finalización de su contrato. Tras el Draft, comentó junto a Jim Ross al ser transferido a SmackDown. En Smackdown, Edge entrevistó a Foley para que le ayudara en su combate frente a Undertaker en SummerSlam, pero al finalizar la entrevista, Edge le atacó y le colocó encima de una mesa, saltando desde una escalera y golpeándole con una silla, causándole una kayfabe lesión que le mantuvo alejado de la mesa de comentaristas. Esta lesión fue provocada para negociar su nuevo contrato, que finalizaría el 1 de septiembre. Debido a los gritos que Vince le daba por los auriculares, Foley estuvo en desagrado con su situación, como él mismo comentó. Fue sustituido por Tazz en la mesa de comentaristas. El 1 de septiembre venció su contrato con WWE y firmó un nuevo contrato con TNA. 'World Wrestling Entertainment (2011-presente)' Foley hizo su regreso a la WWE a finales de 2011. A pesar de que la pagina de WWE.com confirmó su regresó a la WWE el 14 de noviembre de 2011 en Raw, hizo de árbitro varios house shows antes. El 14 de noviembre, hizo su regreso a la WWE en RAW, haciendo un segmento This is your live con John Cena, para luego recibir un "Rock Bottom" de The Rock. También apareció en los Slammy Awards el 12 de diciembre junto con Ted DiBiase para entregar el premio Holy Move del año. El 16 de Enero entró en un combate ayudando a CM Punk a vencer a Dolph Ziggler y David Otunga. Sin embargo, después de la lucha, John Laurinaitis entró al Ring a decir que Foley no era parte de la lucha y declaró ganadores a Otunga y Ziggler y atacó a Mick Foley con un micrófono. Participó en el Royal Rumble, entrando como el número 7, siendo eliminado por Cody Rhodes. Tras esto, empezó un breve feudo con Twitter con Dean Ambrose, el cual fue abortado por orden de Triple H. El 18 de junio, aparecio en RAW Supershow para presentarse como General Manager de ambas marcas esa semana. Su siguiente aparición fue en el RAW 1000th Episode, donde acompañó como Dude Love a Brodus Clay en su combate contra Jack Swagger. Al acabar, le aplicó a Swagger su "Mandibule Claw". El 24 de septiembre, tuvo otra aparición en RAW, donde intentó hablar con el Campeón de la WWE CM Punk, pero fue atacado por él. 'Movimientos Personales' *Mandible claw (1998-presente) *Double underhook DDT 'Apodos' *'"The Hardcore Legend"' *'The King of Hardcore' *'"Mrs. Foley's Baby Boy"' 'Logros' *CWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Gary Young *ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Mikey Whipwreck *GLCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *IWA King of the Death Match en 1995 *IWA World Tag Team Championship (IWA Japan version) (1 vez) - con Tracy Smothers *NWL Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *OMW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *SCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con The Blue Meanie *TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *TNA Legends Championship (1 vez) *WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Kevin Sullivan *WCWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *WCWA Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Scott Braddock (1) y Gary Young (1) *WWF Championship (3 veces) *WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *WWF Tag Team Championship (8 veces) - con Steve Austin (1), Chainsaw Charlie (1), Kane (2), Al Snow (1) y The Rock (3)